espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Filii Caesar
Filii Caesar (FC) is a large insurgent force created during the Roman Separatist Movement that occurred in 1990s, which led to the independence of the Eastern Roman Republic (ERR). ''The group's roots can be traced back to that time where more extremist elements of the Roman uprising broke off from the national movement to form it's own fringe sect. The ERR has been conducting ideological subversion in the near by Balkan/Eastern European states in hopes to start unrest and resistance against them - many FC cells grew from these movements into what it has become today. The group has a main HQ in Romania and gives orders to other pockets of FC forces in the different influenced zones. These zones include; Kosovo, and Anatolia - the activity of each zones varies due to different operational activities. ''History & Conflicts The FC was formed in the wake of the Roman Separatist Movement, consisting of the most radical and extreme parts of the national movement at the time. They take the ideology of the Liber to the utmost extreme following in the footsteps of the Roman Empire and their ethnocentric ideals during their reign. This was shown in the Roman Separatist Movement where many of the FC would commit acts of atrocities; mass killings, crucifying captured forces, pogroms, and using illegal weapons of war - such as primitive chemical gases, etc. Because of the extreme actions of the group, the main NRP tried to distance itself from the organization - trying to stay a legitimate political movement, however many rumors suggest the group and NRP collaborate and keep a beneficial alliance. The FC who are made up of many ethnic groups in and around Southern Europe and Southern Eastern Europe, non group is as large as those from Romania. Those whom fight for the FC claim to be the from the ancient tribe of the Dac, or Dacians. Many whom still feel a strong relationship to their ties with Rome - push for the ideology of the Liber which is being spread by the ERR, even when the Dacians were seen as slaves to the Romans. Roman Separatist Movement (1992 - 1996) During the Roman Separatist Movement, the FC and the NRP fell under one banner at the time, fighting the oppressive Turkish state that had kept atight grip on the Latin people of Northern Turkey. However, during 1994, a group of fighters seemed to be more than the movement bargained for, they were Roma Invictius extremists - trying to revive the extreme ideology of Romancentroism. The idea of Rome and it's beliefs come first, and other cultures and religions were deemed inferior and a threat and if the people did not summit they would be eliminated, this grew the divided between the two groups and eventually led to the split of the NRP and FC. The FC kept fighting a brutal war against the Turks while the NRP fought still with brutality but did not commit as many or severe war crimes. Near the end of the war, the fighting by the NRP and Turks died down for talks, however the FC still fought on - committing the same brutal war crimes. The FC in the region settled down after the NRP gained a independent ERR, although some cells kept fighting - which led to infighting in the FC. This led to years of silence from the group as the command structure of the group was paralyzed till the late 2000's when the FC emerged as a singular group but different operational theater cells. But, the group spread into different regions, such as the Balkans and other surrounding states - which made the region unsettled when the news was released about the emerged FC. Red Movement Uprising (2016) During the Red Uprising in the ERR capital in the spring of 2016, it was clear the ERR was facing a huge threat to their state and beliefs. As liberal groups in the country tried to gain more liberty and a government change to bring about a more "Progressive" government. This did not sit well with the NRP and sent out their Finis Specialis Seminarii Unit (FSSU) forces to crush the uprising. The protests turned extremely violent and the liberal forces began to target civilians and other non-combat personnel, after the first hours, the reserve Legions were called in to deal with the uprising and exterminate the insurrection. However, the insurrections putting up a difficult fight and attacking civilians caused the FC to send forces to the capital - dressed as FC sympathizers, they were responsible for mass killings of families that had ties to the insurgents, killing many opposing forces and their families grew to much for the rebelling faction which tried to stand down. But the FC and the ERR State Security hunted the last of the insurgents down, and even gave the last three to the Frumentarii''' to be sent to a State Security facility for deconstruction procedure and enhanced operations. The FC since disappeared till the war in Anatolia, the fighters in the city during the uprising however were not identified and non were taken into custody by ERR internal affairs forces. '''War in Anatolia "War Against Turkish Aggression" (2016 - 2018) WIP Post-War Anatolian Insurgency (2018 - 2019) WIP Objectives: The objective of the FC is to create a "Romanized" state in Europe, one that follows their Romancenteric views of the extreme Romanization ideology. This is the main priority for the group, which is seen as a threat to many in the western world - however the group will use any means to achieve this goal; guerrilla warfare, unconventional weapons, fear mongering, political sabotage, etc. An unofficial objective would also try and reunite with the ERR state or become a puppet state to the ERR regime but this is unlikely, due to the distance the ERR must put towards the FC. Ideology & Beliefs: Influential Zones: Romania: Kosovo: Anatolia: Category:Active Factions Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions